I Don't Need A Reason
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Why was it there? Why didn't he just put it on his desk? Why with his achievements? Why that gift out of all the others? As her image fades from him he puts on a smile before replacing it with a determined grin. "I don't need a reason." Ash speaks warmly. "She's there because she's important." He convinces himself but feels there is something more. Advanceshipping, -oneshot-


**I Don't Need A Reason**

* * *

He runs home with the biggest smile a child his age could ever put off. But his feet stops as his auburn gazes down that huge landscape and admires the huge green hills and the small country style houses scattered everywhere. He takes off again leaving his companion by herself, but she didn't mind. He was a child after all. As soon his old home comes into his view the door opens wide quickly with Mr. Mime by the door, sweeping and cleaning and doing his best. And before he knows it, his mother shows up, smiling as much as he was.

"Ash," Her voice remained as calm and sweet as it always did. "Welcome home."

"Thanks Ma." Her chid kneels down to the ground and his bag followed. With excitement he was finding it hard to open his bag.

But eventually he does and Ash races up the stairs after having a brief conversation with his mother. There, as he opens his door his room remains spotless and untouched. His desk that laid his computer had no speck of dust to be seen. His Pokémon poster remained unharmed. The sheets of his bed felt like they had been ironed, since there was not a single crease to be seen. By the head of his bed his books stayed. Everything he saw his room in was the same.

With a smile Ash places he gym badges with his other achievements over the years of travelling. His giant golden trophy, the awards and the little trinkets he got from his friends stayed still on that dresser of his. Then by the right where his Unova gym badges stood was a simple figurine. It felt so out of place comparing it to the others items it stood by. Ash never thought why he placed that wooden Teddiursa figurine with his achievements.

It was a gift from a good friend of his, so he really never won it. So why was it there?

He came up with silly thoughts that he won her over or that it was just too important to put on some old dusty shelf. It somehow just belonged there and he could already imagine waking up in the morning and his eyes would stare at that dresser for the longest time with his achievements above. He always saw her different from the others. Sure, he still had that handkerchief he got from Misty and the half pokeball from Gary. But why didn't he put it where that figurine stood?

Ash gives off a sigh and smiles. He was too young to understand why it was May's gift that was there and not the others.

He races downstairs as his mother hands him a warm cup of hot chocolate as he watches his mother prepare another meal.

"So how was your journey?" He hears her ask.

Ash smiles and tells about the friends his made and the Pokémon he caught and the wonderful gym battles his went up against. He could go on and on but he wanted to see his Pokémon the most and before he leaves, he hear his mother speak.

"So where do you plan to head off now?"

The raven hair boy is silent. His mind never really thought about where he should head next. But he gives off an impression he did – but he doesn't say anything but the words he is going to the lab. He hears his mother sigh and hears the wooden spoon hit the sides of the bowl as he leaves the house.

And as he waves to Alexa, the reporter that came home with him for her own personal agendas, he jumps over a wooden fence before getting run over by his own Taruses. He hears the Professor and Alexa laugh before he makes his way to his other Pokémon.

The day was long as Ash made sure he spent plenty of time for all the Pokémon he travelled with in his past adventures as each one of them came over and gave their trainer a warm embrace the only way they knew how – by crashing him onto the ground, followed by a laugh. He then releases his new Pokémon to meet the old and they part their ways, making new friends.

When the chaos of reunion had passed Ash lays down onto the grass with his eyes focused on the clear blue skies above him. The memories of his own companions flood his mind as he could imagine their faces in the sky, fading from his grasp. He smiles at each one as his mind passes but then stops. His hand reaches out the sky as her name slips from him for a moment.

"My friends..." His lips mutter softly. "My friend..."

Then an image of that gift on his dresser in his room comes rushing back in. Why was it there? Why didn't he just put it on his desk? Why with his achievements? Why _that_ gift out of all the others? As her image fades from him he puts on a smile before replacing it with a determined grin.

"I don't need a reason." Ash speaks warmly. "She's there because she's important." He convinces himself.

He looks around and notices his Pokémon didn't understand what he said which he was glad of before rushing to Alexa and the Professor. They share a conversation before hearing a new region from Alexa which lit up his auburn eyes to the brightest they had been for awhile. Then the usual Team Rocket enters before being thrown out back high into the skies.

Sunset comes and the usual lonely dinner table of one was filled with friends and family as Ash hears them talk about a new region – Kalos. Ash couldn't keep his excitement and agrees to go there with Alexa as his guide. His mother suddenly leaves the table after hearing she was going to lose her son again but returns with a smile and with a new outfit in her hands. She places his new cap on his messy hair and speaks warmly to her son.

And as soon dinner ended he was back into his bed, wearing the same PJ's he wore on the day he got Pikachu. He suddenly wakes up and causes Pikachu to do the same. He smiles at him and Pikachu wonders why.

"Thanks for everything buddy." Ash puts off a smile and Pikachu sits up wondering why. But he doesn't need a reason why.

Ash's sleepy eyes make down to that dresser where all his achievements stood proudly. But that simple wooden figurine comes into his thoughts once more. Then everything suddenly made sense.

"Meeting May is something to be proud about. That's my reason. That's why _she's _there." Ash smiles, this only made Pikachu even more confused. He looks at his companion and gives a light bro fist before his eyes close and slumber hits him. But a smile doesn't fade from his lips.

Now he knows why that figurine was there. Meeting and travelling with May, their simple friendship he knew would last the years to come. That was an achievement he knew nobody would understand. He was the only one to understand the feeling whenever his eyes would look at the gift she gave to him that day they met in Sinnoh.

For that moment, even after months of not seeing each other and only having calls and their voices to remind each other of their travels together, they still had that bond. That friendship – as if they never parted at all. He opens his eyes once more and digs under his pillow and pulls out an object he would hardly show to anyone.

It was that half ribbon he won with May so many years ago. It was the only proof he won a contest and he would keep it forever. He quietly turns to the other side and sees Pikachu deep in sleep. Ash climbs down the ladder and places the ribbon right by the feet of the Teddiursa figurine.

"It belongs here." He smiles. "After all, I also won that contest and I couldn't have done it without you, May." Ash felt for a moment he was speaking to the owner of the other half of his ribbon. And he could see her replying with a warm and meaningful smile she would give to him.

And as the morning came and he made his way onboard the plane that would bring him to his new adventure, Ash looks out the window with a smile. His question was finally answered as he looks into the blue skies.

Maybe if destiny was kind enough, he could tell her that in person one day.

* * *

**A/N: **Based off the last episode of BW. I couldn't help but scream when I saw the little moments that reminded Ash of May. Although, their not the strongest of hints I don't care. I'm happy the writers mentioned May at all. xD

So yeah, a short little oneshot. Which it rare because half of my oneshots are normally have words over 4K. I hope you enjoyed this.

**~midnight**


End file.
